Going Social
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: The Ouran High School Host Club has jumped into the world of social media. Rated T for language.


**I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

**Note: Twitter updates have #(hashtags) **

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club created a page

_**Kyouya** **Ootori** and 403 others like this _100 Comments

Ouran High School Host Club updated their location to Ouran Academy Music Room 3.

_**Takashi Morinozuka **and 400 others like this _85 Comments

Ouran High School Host Club added "Where the handsomest boys who have too much time on their hands entertain the most beautiful girls who also have too much time on their hands." under the category _About._

_**Tamaki Suoh **and 380 others like this _72 Comments

Ouran High School Host Club updated it's favorite quote to** "**An elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

_**Hikaru Hitachiin** and 372 others like this _50 Comments

Ouran High School Host Club uploaded a new photo.

_440 people like this _370 Comments 109 Shares

Ouran High School Host Club changed their profile picture.

_294 people like this _154 Comments 202 Shares

Ouran High School Host Club created an event:

**_Host Club Open for Business from 3:30-6:30 pm_**

**100** Invited

(_40_) Attending

(2_5_) Maybe

(_5_) Not Going

_**Akemi Tanaka **and 301 others like this _59 Comments

_Comments_:

**Load previous comments**

**Hikari Asato**: I can't wait to see Honey. I've always been a fan of Boy Lolitas.

_15 people like this_

**Konoko Kaskazaki**: Tamaki is all mine!

_15 people like this_

**Kasumi Endo**: I'm more into the cool type.

_25 people like this_

**Miki Takahara**: That leaves Mori all to me. I like the strong, silent type.

_20 people like this_

**Mizuki Fujiwara**: You guys are crazy. Brotherly love is always the best!

_22 people like this_

* * *

Haruhi added _Ouran Academy_ to Schools

**Haruhi says**: It seems rich kids only come to school to have a good time. I desperately need to study. I hope I can find somewhere to go.

* * *

**Kyouya Ootori **has been added as _Administrator_ to Ouran High School Host Club

Ouran Host Club Vice President

Kyouya added "Losers make promises they often break. Winners make commitments they always keep." to Favorite Quotes.

**Kyouya says**_:_ Look who just walked in. The audacious commoner and honor student Haruhi Fujioka. Looks like we have the first female customer dressed as a guy.

_**Nobuko Igarashi** and 3 others like this_

**Tamaki Suoh** has been added as _Administrator_ to Ouran High School Host Club.

Ouran Host Club President

Tamaki added "Beauty should be shared with the world." to Favorite Quotes.

* * *

**_Twitter Updates:_**

_ HKHitachiin93_- Looks like the commoner broke our auction vase. How is he going to pay for that? #toobroke

_TSOHSHCPres_: Haruhi Fujioka is openly gay and poor. Since he has no money to replace the vase he can pay us back with his body. #wheninRome

_HaruhiF_: I've met some boys who call themselves a host club and now I have the displeasure of having to work for them. NOOOOOOOOOO! #hostclubdog.

_DemonLordOotori_: This idea was absolutely brilliant #likealways

_TSOHSHCPres: (**at**__DemonLordOotori) _Of course it is! I was thinking the same thing #greatminds

___HKHitachiin93_- (**at**_TSOHSHCPres)_#BULLCRAP

___TSOHSHCPres_: (**at**___HKHitachiin93)_ Nobody asked you guys! #stoptalking

* * *

**Haruhi says: **What have I gotten myself into? They put that large monstrosity there on purpose. What dummy puts such an expensive vase on a pedastal so close to an entrance anyway?

**Tamaki: **Sent the little piglet on a drink run. Had commoner's coffee for the first time today! It was great! I wonder what other commoner's foods there are?

_**You, Kumiko Tanaka** and 100 others like this _87 Comments

_Comments:_

**Load previous comments**

**Yuki Hamada says:** My mom was right! Poor people don't even have time to grind their own coffee beans.

**Kaoru**: 100 grams for 300 yen!

**Kyouya**: Commoners are pretty smart

_10 people like this._

**Princess Ayanokoji**: I still think you're too good to drink that crap.

Tamaki Suoh and Ouran High School Host Club has unfriended Princess Ayanokoji.

* * *

**Mori says**: Kendo

**Honey says**: Can't wait to eat cake with Usa-chun. Everyone else said they were too busy.

* * *

**Kyouya**: Looks like we have our first female in the Host Club. Her debts include the vase which is 8 million yen plus 400000 yen for the uniform plus a laptop and a cell phone. Also Tamaki upped the quota to 1000.

_**You, Tamaki Suoh** and 4 others like this._

Haruhi Fujioka has been added as a friend by the Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Tamaki Suoh** and 40 others like this. _10 Comments

**Ouran High School Host Club says: **Haruhi Fujioka is now open for business.

_**Tamaki Suoh** and 15 others like this_

**Haruhi**: I wish you guys would stop talking about me like I'm not here.

* * *

**Haruhi**: I can't believe Tamaki-sempai said he was "dripping with good looks." Clearly he's been drinking too much Hescafe today.

**Hikaru**: Throwing water on that cold fish sure felt good!

**Tamaki**: I can't believe Haruhi's a girl!

**Kyouya**: We may be witnessing the beginnings of love.

1 Comment:

**Hikaru**: Where's the dislike button?

* * *

**Tamaki Suoh **posted on** Kyouya Ootori's **Timeline**:**

I'd say we successfully prepared Haruhi for the job of a host wouldn't you Mommy?

**Kyouya: **Tamaki, why do you insist on calling me that? As for Haruhi we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully no one else will find out her true gender. After all, you were the last one to figure it out though I doubt most people are idiots like you.

_**Hikaru Hitachiin **and 1 other like this._

**Tamaki: **Shut up you shady twins!

**Hikaru****:** Nice comeback Boss.

_**Kaoru Hitachiin **and 1 other like this._

* * *

**Haruhi says**: I'm not sure how I'll get through my afternoons now or even get time to study but I do know one thing. From now on I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro.'

**Tamaki Suoh** added you as a friend

Do you accept this friend request? Yes **No**

**Kyouya Ootori** added you as a friend

Do you accept this friend request? Yes **No**

**Hikaru Hitachiin** added you as a friend

Do you accept this friend request? Yes **No**

**Kaoru Hitachiin **added you as a friend.

Do you accept this friend request? Yes** No**

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka** added you as a friend

Do you accept this friend request? **Yes** No

Haruhi and Mori are now friends.

_**You **and** Mitsukuni Haninozuka** and like this._

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka** added you as a friend.

Do you accept this friend request?** Yes** No

Haruhi and Honey are now friends.

_**You** and **Takashi Morinozuka** like this._

* * *

**Tamaki Suoh** posted on **Kyouya Ootori'**s Timeline

Have you talked to him yet?

3 Comments:

**Kyouya**: No Tamaki I barely left Ouran thirty minutes ago.

**Tamaki**: Call me as soon as you talk to him.

**Kyouya**: I KNOW Tamaki.

* * *

**Tamaki Suoh** has sent you a friend request.

Do you accept this friend request? Yes **No**

**Kyouya Ootori** has sent you a friend request.

Do you accept this friend request?** Yes **No

**Ranka** and **Kyouya** are now friends.

_**Kyouya**_ sent you a message

**Kyouya**: So Ranka I was wondering if you still had what we were talking about?

_**Ranka**_ sent you a message **(2)**

**Ranka**: Of course, I'll get it to you by tomorrow.

**Ranka**: You're great Kyouya and I'm happy to do anyting for you. Just make sure to watch my little girl.

_**Kyouya**_ sent you a message

**Kyouya**: No worries Ranka I'll be sure to keep you updated.

**Ranka**: I knew there was a reason I liked you.

* * *

**Haruhi:** Crap! I'm running late for the Host Club! I'll never hear the end of it from them.

**Tamaki**: Where's Haruhi?

_HKHitachiin93_: There she is. #late

_TSOHSHCPres_: (_**at**HKHitachiin93) _Quit switching between social media! #stupidtwins

_HKHitachiin93: (**at**__TSOHSHCPres) _You switched too Tono #dumbass

_HaruF:_(_**at**HKHitachiin93)(__**at**__TSOHSHCPres) _I hate to interrupt but last I checked it was still early spring. #whatgives

**Tamaki**: Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. What's the point of doing that when we have a great heating system?

_DemonLordOotori_: (_**at**HaruF_) Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say. #8millionyen

**Haruhi**:"..."

**Tamaki**: This is a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!

**Haruhi**: That's funny since I'm feeling a massive chill right now.

**Aimi Horiuchi**: Tamaki, you're not paying attention to me.

**Tamaki**: I'm so sorry my Queen! Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese King outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess.

**Aimi:** Ooooh Tamaki *faints*

**Haruhi**: Sempai, what's this about?"

**Tamaki**: We're going to be sponsoring a party celebrating the cherry blossoms.

**Hikaru**: That's too bad. I really wanted to spend some alone time with you Kaoru.

**Kaoru**: Don't be upset Hikaru *breathless* I know exactly how you feel.

**Haruhi**: The guests seem to be more worked up than usual.

**Kyouya**: Showing some skin is popular with the ladies.

**Haruhi**: It doesn't take much with this group. So did you come up with this tropical paradise idea?

**Kyouya**: Everything runs through Tamaki. Though I guess there's no harm in slipping a Bali photobook onto his desk.

**Haruhi**: I knew it! He's the brains behind this whole "operation." Honestly, I'm not sure if I should be scared or intrigued.

**Honey**: Hey Haru-chan and Kyo-chan! Hi ladies! I really love these Balinese flowers.

**Mori:** "M-hm."

**Haruhi**: I'm still totally confused by those two.

**Konoko**: Hello Haruhi I think it's time for my appointment.

**Hikaru: **Hey Boss stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us with party planning.

**Kaoru:** Does it really bother you that Princess Kaskuzaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?

**Kyouya**: I don't know why you're surprised. She's had the illness for awhile

**Haruhi**: Illness?

**Kaoru**: The host hopping disease. Last time it was Tamaki and now —

**Haruhi**: I see. So he's upset because I took her from him

**Tamaki**: Shut up! I don't care. Haruhi! It's high time you started dressing like a girl.

**Haruhi**: But...

**Tamaki**: I don't understand how you can be so good with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one knows the truth except us. Look Haruhi, Daddy wants you to look like this.

**Haruhi**: First of all sempai you're not my dad and second: DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!

**Hikaru**: What happened with you anyway?

**Haruhi**: The day before school some kid put gum in my hair. Since it's so hard to get out I decided to cut it. Who cares if I look like a girl or a dude.

**Tamaki**: No girl should refer to herself as a dude! MOMMY! Haruhi's using those dirty words again.

**Haruhi**: What dirty words?

**Kaoru**: Um, who's Mommy?

**Kyouya**: That would be me.

**Haruhi**: Look sempai, I don't see what the problem is. I can pay off my debt way faster than being an errand boy. I mean seriously I have more important things to worry about.

**Tamaki**: Speaking of which can you dance?

**Haruhi**: No, but I don't need to because I don't have to be a part of extra club activities.

_TSOHSHCPres_: A refined "gentleman" must learn to dance. You must learn the waltz and show it to us. #oneweek

_HKHitachiin93: (__**at**__TSOHSHCPres) _You're doing it again. #notsobright

___TSOHSHCPres: (__**at**HKHitachiin93) _#SHUTUP

* * *

**Konoko** changed her relationship status to It's Complicated with **Toru Suzushima**.

**Kyouya**: Ahhh Suzushima. He's traveling abroad to England soon.

Hikaru: he's also really faint-hearted and boring.

**Tamaki**: Then we have to help him.

**Haruhi**: Wow! You guys are brutal when it comes to other guys.

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club created an event:

Host Club Cherry Blossom Dance Next Friday 6-11 pm

**250** Invited

(200) Attending

(25) Maybe

(8) Not Going

_399 people like this _108 Comments

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Kyouya: **As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment so dance to your heart's content. The best dancer will receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from our Host King.

**Tamaki**: Good luck!

**Hikaru**: Haruhi show some enthusiasm.

**Haruhi**: Sorry, I'm not used to this. I've only been to festivals at my neighborhood park.

**Kaoru:** Um I hate to break it to you Haruhi but that's not really considered a party.

**Kyouya**: Since you're already here you might as well get something to eat. We have quite the spread.

**Haruhi**: Spread? Does that mean you have fancy tuna?

**Hikaru**: FAN—

**Kaoru**: CY—

**Tamaki**: TUNA! Get some fancy tuna right now!

**Kyouya**: Add some deluxe sushi

**Haruhi**: Damn these rich jackasses!

**Konoko**: Oh Haruhi...

**Haruhi**: Oh thank goodness! I need to get away from these guys.

**Hikaru and Kaoru**: Sorry Haruhi I'm afraid you have to go.

**Haruhi**: Hikaru! Kaoru! What the hell? You didn't have to be so forceful.

**Kyouya**: A little accident toward the end of the night will be quite thrilling. Remember Haruhi there's only 20 minutes before the party reaches its climax.

**Haruhi:** I've got your climax. *raises middle finger out of Demon Lord's view*

**Hikaru**: Did you get Suzushima the letter?"

**Kaoru**: Oh yes!

**Tamaki**: What are you idiots doing? The guests are waiting for...

**Hikaro and Kaoru**: Not bad Haruhi

**Mori**: Yeah

**Honey**: You look ah-mazing Haru-chan! Want some cake?

**Haruhi**: My face feels heavy and I can't walk.

**Tamaki**: She's SO pretty!

* * *

**Toru Suzushima **checked in to the Host Club Cherry Blossom Dance. -_at Ouran Ballroom 2_

**Suzushima: **Did you write this letter?

**Haruhi: **What the hell is this?

**Letter: **I'm in love love! From the first time I saw you I was head over heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my head like the breaking waves! And when the typhoon's rising waters come I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do! I do! I dooooooooo!

**Haruhi: **WTF did I just read?

**Letter**: How the hell should I know? I don't come up with this stuff on my own.

_**Haruhi** **Fujioka** likes this_

* * *

**Hikaru** **Hitachiin** and **Kaoru** **Hitachiin** posted on Kyouya's Timeline:

That letter was the most awesome thing we've ever come up with! I know Haruhi will LOVE IT!

_**Kyouya Ootori** likes this._

* * *

**Suzushima**: I'm sorry I can't be with you. There's someone else. Well I mean there would be someone else if I could grow a pair and just confess my feelings.

**Haruhi**: Well she's here tonight so I will do my best to make sure you stop being such a wim—so uncertain.

**Suzushima:** Truthfully she deserves someone more self-confident.

**Haruhi**: You might be right, but she seems to be into you just as much as those teacups.

**Suzushima**: *laughs* We did used to talk about them all the time when we were little.

* * *

**Tamaki: **You can't deny it.

**Konoko: **What?

**Tamaki: **I know what you're doing

**Konoko: **What?

**Tamaki: **You're switching from host to host to get his attention.

**Konoko**: Oh.

* * *

**Haruhi: **You know even if you don't find your balls I think once you decide to change, you've already begun the transformation.

**Suzushima: **You know something, I think you're right.

**Konoko: **"What the hell?" *runs*

**Haruhi: **Go after her! *turns to Tamaki* I don't think that did them any good

**Tamaki: **That's where you're wrong. He did go after her.

* * *

**Tamaki: **It's time to begin the final dance of the evening. It's been chosen for this couple: Toru Suzushima and Konoko Kaskuzaki!

**Suzushima: **Konoko, I know I've been acting like a little boy all this time. Tonight I'm going to to let you know that I want you to be my wife.

**Konoko: **Tonight marks the end of my host hopping.

**Tamaki**: May this awkward couple be forever blessed.

**Kaoru**: And now for a kiss.

**Hikaru**: Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki.

**Haruhi**: What?

**Kyouya**: If you do it your debt will be cut by one third.

**Haruhi**: Okay, okay. FINE!

**Honey:** Is it possible that this is going to be Haru-chan's first kiss?

**Tamaki**: WHAT?

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Tamaki Suoh** posted on **Kyouya Ootori**'s Timeline

"I can't believe I'm the reason my little Haruhi's first kiss got stolen that way. And what is all this about having her stand in for me?

Comments:

**Hikaru**: Don't blame him Tono. We had the banana peels and everything else ready to go.

_**Kyouya** **Ootori** likes this_

**Tamaki**: I should have known you two were up to no good!

_**Kaoru Hitachiin** and 4 others like this._

* * *

**Konoko Kaskuzaki **changed her relationship status from "It's Complicated." to "In A Relationship."

**Konoko Kaskuzaki **added a life event to her Timeline: Got Engaged with** Toru Suzushima.**

_**Tadashi Kaskuzaki **and 23 others like this. _1 Comment

_Comment:_

**Aki Suzushima**: It's about time!

* * *

**Haruhi**: I don't know exactly how it happened but I had my first kiss. I never thought it would be from a girl but it was such an amazing night it seemed fitting. Like Tamaki-sempai said "It's the job of a host to make every girl happy."

**Ranka Fujioka** has sent you a friend request.

Do you accept this friend request? Yes **No**

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club posted a new link:

Caption: At least one of us enjoyed the dance even if there was no fancy tuna. Also available for sale. Send all inquiries via e-mail or private message.

**Haruhi's First Kiss (1:00) **

_**Kyouya Ootori **and 406 people like this _200 Comments 385 Shares

_Comments:_

**Tamaki:** I'm so sorry my precious Haruhi!

**Kyouya**: Never mind that. What will Ranka do when he finds out?

**Tamaki**: Oh no! It's fine. I'm sure he'll be understanding.

**Hikaru**: You sure about that Boss?

**Tamaki**: This is bad!

**Kaoru**: Good plan Kyouya-sempai!

_**Kyouya Ootori** and 2 others like this._

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. This will stay mostly canon until around episode 25 of the anime when I'll be changing the pairing to one I like. I will be using the same events of the manga/anime just with a different result. I'll also be doing two episodes each chapter. Also if you can come up with better usernames please feel free to let me know.


End file.
